New Faces
by Bareback Jack
Summary: New super villains begin to emerge in Spidey's life. Introducing Razorback, Dusk, Flare, Cryogen and Sulfide, original characters created by myself. How will our hero cope with these new adversaries? Tune in to find out.
1. Call of the Wild

**New Faces**

Chapter 1. Call of the Wild

Spider-Man was sitting on a rooftop, taking a break from his Saturday morning patrol. He was sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"It's been pretty quiet lately." he said to himself. Aside from the occasional purse snatching and bank robbery, Spidey's last couple of weeks had been unusually slow. "Looks like the biggest news of the day is a few escaped zoo animals. Hardly worth missing a date with Mary Jane for." Spidey finished his coffee and swung off to complete his morning rounds. As he made his way around the city, the piercing eyes of a falcon watched his every move.

Later on that evening, Peter and Mary Jane were strolling down the sidewalk on their way home from the movies.

"Thanks for the good time Tiger." she said as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"Anything for you pretty lady." Peter replied as they continued home. To Mary Jane, he appeared to be enjoying himself, but ever since his morning patrol, his spider-sense had been constantly buzzing. Not a life-or-death sensation, more of a "being watched" feeling. He had felt uneasy about it, but saw so reason to worry his wife. Peter pulled MJ close. As they moved, his spider-sense steadily increased in intensity. He looked behind then and saw a falcon pursuing them, his eyes never wandering off of his quarry.

"Let's grab a cup of coffee." Peter said cautiously as they passed a coffee shop.

"OK, but it's sorta late." MJ said as Peter pulled her into the shop. "What's gotten into you?"

"Somethings following us." he replied. "You just sit tight here and I'll look around to make sure it's safe." Peter looked out the window to see the bird perched on a fire hydrant across the street. The falcon's head suddenly turned to the right, as if being called. The bird then flew off into the night. The buzzing of his spider-sense ceased.

"I think it's alright." he said calmly to Mary Jane. "Just a bird."

"Just a bird? Why would a bird alarm you so much?"

"I don't know, but as slow as everything has been lately, I feel as though something big is going to happen soon, but it's probably just my nerves." the couple sipped on their coffee and managed to make each other forget about their little scare. The falcon climbed high into the air and made its way to Central Park. Upon arrival, the bird squawked and dove down, landing on the arm of a dark figure perched in a tree.

"You found him? And his mate? Good." a gruff voice said as a broad hand stroked the falcon's feathers.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" a policeman yelled at the sight of the silhouette. The figure looked down at the officer with a pair of yellow eyes with a black slit down the center, like cat eyes. The figure then growled in a way that only an animal could. The cop turned in shock at a wrustling in the bushes. He took a step back when the foliage parted. A male lion burst forth and killed the young officer with a bite to the jugular. The figure in the tree grunted his approval as the lion began to eat.

Peter woke up in a cold sweat. Due to his spider-sense, he had experienced a series of nightmares. He had had nightmares similar to this before, about past horrors and battles, but these ones were different. As Spider-Man, he was in the same situations, but facing enemies he had never before encountered. Even though it was just a dream, he shuttered to think that the chance of more villains appearing was not an impossibility. He got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. He turned on the water and began to fill his cup. As he raised the glass to his lips, his spider-sense alerted him. He quickly looked out the window and was captured in the stare of yellow eyes. Peter immediately charged at the window and flung it open, dropping his glass in the process. He looked outside and all he saw was darkness. Whatever had been looking at him, had fled.

"What was that noise?" MJ yelled from upstairs.

"Nothing hun." he replied as he closed the window. "I was just getting something to eat."

"Are you coming back to bed."

"I wish." he thought before saying. "I can't sleep, so I'm gonna watch some T.V."

"Alright, but don't stay up to late." she yelled down, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll stay up as long as it takes to make sure she's safe." Peter thought to himself as he turned on the T.V. "I've never seen eyes like that before," he continued. "Maybe my nightmares were right." He donned his Spidey suit and quietly left his home. He ran to the back of the house were he had seen the eyes. After checking out the immediate area, he swung off to broaden his search. He made a couple of passes before landing on a tall radio antenna. He squinted into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the trespasser. He didn't even notice the faint squeaking noise approaching him. After a quick buzz from his spider-sense, he finally heard it, and the sound was growing. He looked into the night, trying to decipher the sound. Bats. Before he could react, a massive swarm of flying rodents surrounded him, biting at him and choking out his vision. He was unable to swing away and opted to dive down in order to escape. He crashed into the canopy of a tree and came to a stop on a thick branch. As he regained his bearings, his spider-sense alerted him again. He felt something coiling around him, securing him to the large branch he had landed on. A giant python had him firmly in it's grip. Spidey heard a loud crack right before the branch snapped and he plummeted to the ground. The snake let loose and slithered away.

"Spider-Man, the untouchable beast. At last you will become a trophy." Spidey watched as a massive figure slowly stepped into the light. Spidey studied him as he stood up. The man had several animal characteristics, dark course hair that covered his arms and flowed from his head like a mane. This man-beast eclipsed Spider-Man with his size and from his bottom jaw, jutted two sharp tusks, like those of a wild bore.

"Hey, great idea." Spidey said. "A one man petting zoo."

"Save your jokes, wall crawler. I have perused my prey and am ready for the hunt. I will avenge my father by doing what he could not. Taking Spider-Man's head." Spidey jumped back onto a tree.

"Just what I need, a brand new supervillian that wants to carve a name for himself on me." he thought to himself before saying. "Better get in line chuckles, there's a lot more people already trying." A lion walked out of the bushes and joined the giant man by his side.

"The hunt begins. I, Razorback, will restore honor to my, Kraven the Hunter." Spidey's eyes opened wide at the words. Kraven had been a monumental challenge, and by the looks of it, Razorback was even stronger. The big man produced a spear and heaved it at the wall crawler. Spidey dodged and it stuck into the tree.

"I see your aim's as bad as your father's, he never could touch me." Just then, the spear exploded sending the hero crashing to the ground.

"I have changed the rules," Razorback said. "In order to accommodate the prey." With a nod, the man-beast sent his lion. The animal leapt at Spidey only to be webbed up and rendered helpless.

"Is that all you've got?" Spidey asked. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Only a portion of the hunt has started, you have to play the part of hunter and hunted."

"What are you talking about?" Spidey demanded. Behind Razorback a python slowly dropped down from a tree to reveal an unconscious Mary Jane trapped in its' coils. "Let her go!" The sight of his wife in the clutches of this madman drove Peter insane with anger. He lunged at his adversary and swung his fist around. Razorback side-stepped and punched the hero in the ribs knocking the wind out of him.

"He faster than his father, and he hits harder too." Spidey thought as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"While I am hunting you, you will be hunting for her." Razorback said as he backed into the shadows with Mary Jane in his arms. Spider-Man rose to his feet and ran into the shadows as well, but he was alone. The thought of what may happen to his wife chilled him to the bone. He stood there for a moment, wrestling with his emotions, trying to regain control of his mind.

"I've got to find here." he finally said before swinging off. As he made his way around the city, he realized that he had never covered ground this fast. Mary Jane's peril was pushing him hard. He swung around for what seemed like hours before finally stopping on a roof to change his web cartridges.

"Were are you?" he said to himself when he finished. He was just about to swing off, his spider-sense went wild. He shot a webline to another building and rocketed out of the way of a razor-sharp net that had been fired at him. Standing on a roof two buildings away, Spider-Man saw Razorback.

"What have you done with her?" Spidey yelled as he flung himself at his attacker. He tackled Razorback to the ground only to be rolled backwards and kicked off. He got up and continued his assault. After dodging several punches and kicks, the villain back-flipped onto a large vent on the roof were his falcon flew down and perched upon his shoulder.

"A good predator never hunts alone." Razorback said. With those words, Spidey was alerted to the presence of danger. He turned around and was confronted by four white wolves. They immediately attacked. Spidey managed to web two of them up, but was knocked to the ground by the others. He kicked one off, but the remaining wolf sank it's teeth into the hero's bicep. Blood ran out of the wound and onto the rooftop as Razorback grunted his approval. Spidey desperately punched the animal in the eye trying to get it to release him. He succeeded and the wolf tumbled off. As Spidey got to his feet, another beast lunged at him, once again knocking him to the ground. Razorback began to laugh. Visions of Mary Jane flashed through his head and blind rage overtook him. He grabbed both wolves around the necks and held them in the air. He then tossed them behind him were they crashed through a skylight. The other two had chewed through their webbing and were ready to pounce. Spidey shot a webline at them and captured both of the predators. He then swung them around and used them to strike Razorback in the side, knocking his from his roost.

"I've had enough games. Were is she?" Spidey demanded as he approached his enemy. Razorback stood up and leapt down into an alley. When the hero made it to the edge of the roof, Razorback had already disappeared. Hopelessness once again overtook him as he looked up at the night sky. As he gazed, he spotted Razorback's bird flying in a different direction. He quickly started swinging after it. The bird, unaware that it was being followed, flew on for several blocks before finally coming to rest at a large, rooftop apiary. Spidey landed as well. Through all the chirping in the bird cage, Spidey heard a faint voice calling for help.

"MJ!" he yelled as he ripped the cage door from it's hinges and charged into the plant filled confinement. In the center of it, Mary Jane was tied to a steel perch were several birds were roosted. "Are you alright?" he said as he untied his wife.

"I am now Tiger." she replied as she threw her arms around his neck. The two began to make their way out of the cage. When they neared the entrance, his spider-sense went off and he ducked. Razorback's bird was mounting an attack. As it turned for another pass, Spidey easily webbed it up and it fell to the ground, squawking. Once again, his spider-sense caught his attention. He pushed his wife out of the way of an incoming spear.

"Get out of here." he told her. "I have to finish this." Spidey watched as MJ opened a door on the roof and went inside.

"So, you found your prey and I have found mine. I think after I make a trophy out of you, I will then make one of her."

"Not on your life." Spidey jumped at his adversary only to be caught around the midsection. Razorback tensed his arms, attempting to squeeze the life from the hero's body. Spidey thrashed with his fists, catching his enemy in the face several times. Razorback's grip loosened and Spider-Man slipped out onto the ground. He turned onto his back and thrust both feet up into opponent's jaw. Razorback's head snapped up as Spidey shot a webline at his throat. He then jerked hard and rolled away, allowing the villain's face to crash hard into the gravel on the roof. Razorback yelled in pain and put a hand to his mouth. Blood poured down his chin as he felt the pain of one of his tusks that had broken off. The anguished turned to rage as he charged at Spidey.

"I think he's a little upset." Spidey thought to himself as he jumped out of the way. "Hey fluffy. Do you need the name of a good dentist?"

"You broke my tooth. I'll break your bones."

"You don't play with words to much, do you? You probably don't know all that many." Razorback let out an angry roar as he tore up a chunk of the roof and heaved it at the hero. Spidey jumped high into the air, avoiding the projectile. He shot some webbing and stuck his enemies feet to the rooftop before coming down with a hard kick to the face. The webbing ripped as Razorback crashed to the ground. He rolled over and stood up. The villain spat out blood and his other sharp tooth fell to the ground. He gazed at Spider-Man with a distant look in his eyes. He grunted, more blood bubbling out of his mouth before collapsing. Spidey approached the unconscious man-beast and webbed him up from head to two. Mary Jane ran out to him.

"Tiger, you're amazing."

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to you." The two embraced and stayed on the roof for a while, watching the sunrise.

Bio

Name: Razorback

Real Name: Nikolai Kravenoff

height: 6' 7"

Weight: 378 lbs.

Eyes: Yellow with black slits

Hair: Black

Age: 28

Superhuman Powers: Superhuman strength stamina and resistance to injury, able to leap up to 30 feet in a single bound, superhuman eyesight and hearing, and the ability to mentally communicate with the animal kingdom.

Source of Powers: Exotic jungle elixirs.

Special Skills: Expert hunter and tracker.

Weapons: Several hunting weapons, including spears, nets and knives.

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man, New Faces #1

Origin: When Kraven the Hunter took his own life, young Nikolai blamed Spider-Man for the lose of his father. The young man moved to Africa and began to train in the way that his father had. After years of living among the animals and learning all the secrets to hunting and tracking, Nikolai ingested the same concoction his father had in order to gain his power. After his powers manifested, Nikolai began to notice something was wrong. His appearance had also began to change. Hair sprouted in thick, course bunches, his eyes changed to bright yellow and two wild bore-like tusks grew out of his bottom jaw. Disgusted with his appearance, Nikolai took the name of Razorback and went to America to hunt down Spider-Man in an attempt to avenge his father.


	2. The Devil's Handshake

Chapter 2. The Devil's Handshake

"Parker!" J. Jonah Jameson yelled. "Where are my pictures?"

"Right here J. J." Peter said as he entered the office of the Daily Bugles Editor-in-Chief. "I was able to get some real good shots of Spider-Man's battle with Razorback."

"I don't need an introduction. Give 'em here and get back out there." As he left, Peter laughed and shook his head.

"Good ol' J. J." he thought to himself. "Always goes out of his way to brighten a person's day." Peter walked down the hallway but stopped when he overheard Robbie talking to someone on the phone.

"It must be some kind of cult." Robbie said. "Graves defiled and the remains found arranged in an arcane fashion." Robbie continued his conversation as Peter snuck up to the roof.

"What kind of person would dig up dead bodies?" Spidey thought to himself as he swung around the city, checking out several cemetery's. The sun was beginning to set when he heard heavy metal music echoing out of the heart of a burial ground near central park. He landed silently and made his way toward the sound. Spidey peered around a large headstone and saw three teenagers, all drinking. Two boys and one girl, dressed in black with matching hair, eyeshadow and nail polish.

"A little late, ain't it kids?" Spidey said as he leapt out in front of them. Without saying a word, one of the boys picked up an empty whiskey bottle and hurled it at the hero.

"No, thanks." Spidey said as he hit the bottle with a webline. "I have to swing home." He whirled the bottle around once and crashed into the young man's face, rendering him unconscious. The second boy pulled out a switch blade knife.

"That toy is for ages six and up." Spidey easily dodged a thrust from the blade and grabbed his assailant's fist. He quickly snapped off the blade with his thumb. "Maybe you should stick with Hungry Hungry Hippos." With one swift jab, another criminal went down. Spidey turned to the girl.

"It's over, just give it up." the girl shot a look at the hero that chilled him to the bone. He had never seen so much hatred in a young persons eyes. The girl then turned and fled.

"Wait!" Spidey yelled. He shot a webline that the girl managed to avoid by ducking behind a tombstone. Spider-Man ran to the grave marker, but the girl was gone.

Spidey searched the grave yard for over an hour before giving up. The other two were in jail and there was no sign of the girl.

"She probably ran home." he said to himself before shooting a webline and swinging away. As he left, a pair of hateful eyes stared at him. She watched him swing out of sight until she turned to walk away. She stopped when she saw the most grotesque headstone ever made.

"This wasn't here before." she said to herself. A stone carving of a winged demon holding a human skull was perched upon a pile of bones. A live snake was slowly coiling itself around the skull. The stone had only one word scribed upon it, Dusk. The girl, in an almost hypnotic state, approached the statue and kneeled on the ground in front of it. She noticed that no grass had grown on the grave while the tombstone showed obvious signs of age. She gazed into the demon's eyes. The piercing stare of the statue reached deep into her mind. She heard a voice.

"Do you desire the power to destroy the spider?" a very ominous voice echoed through her head. She nodded slowly. "Relinquish your soul to me, and the power of Dusk shall be yours." The girl stood up and paused for a long moment before quietly speaking.

"Take it." she then began to yell at the top of her voice. "Take it and bestow upon me your demonic gift!" lightning struck her when she finished speaking, sending her sailing backwards and hitting the ground. She laid there, smoke rolling off of her body. When she sat up, she raised a trembling hand to her face and flinched as it was engulfed in black flame. An evil smile crept on to her face as she relished in her newfound power.

The next morning, Peter awoke and turned on the T.V. Mary Jane walked in and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning Tiger." she said as she sat down next to him on the couch and kissed him on the cheek. "Rough night?"

"Not really." he replied. "Just your run-of-the-mill grave robbing kids."

"Grave robbing? That's horrible."

"Yeah. What's the world coming to?" Peter's eyes suddenly fixated on the screen.

"What is it?"

"That's were I was last night." The news was showing a scene at the graveyard. Headstones were smashed and foliage had wilted and died.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

It didn't take long for Spider-Man to make his way back to the cemetery. When he arrived, he saw exactly what the news had covered, but as he looked around, he noticed something more. He approached the tombstone that bore the work Dusk. When he stepped on the soil, his foot sank into the earth. As he bent down to study the ground, his spider-sense went off. He swiftly jumped back as the loose ground was blown in every direction by a black flame. Spidey watched as a dark figure was launched out of the grave by an explosion of black flame. The figure landed and stared right through the hero.

"You're the girl from last night."

"You can call me Dusk." she fired a swirling column of fire at the red and blue superhero. Spider-Man skillfully back flipped onto a nearby tree. "And that's Hellfire."

"Do your parents know about this?" Spidey asked jokingly.

"I have no parents!" Dusk yelled as she let loose a vertical wave of flame in his direction. Once again, Spidey leapt out of harms way. When the flame struck the tree, its' bright green leaves instantly turned black and its' once sturdy trunk rotted and collapsed.

"That's a neat trick." Spidey said. "I bet they just love you at the botanical shows."

"Shut up and die!" Dusk launched herself twenty feet into the air and unleashed a massive blast of Hellfire. Spidey narrowly averted another attack.

"She's not gonna let me get close." he thought to himself as he landed on the top of a stone mausoleum. He shot a webline at Dusk that bound her hands together.

"That should buy me some time." Spidey quickly headed for Dusk, jumping from headstone to headstone in an attempt to end their battle. As Spidey neared, Dusk blasted her hands free and shot off a barrage of Hellfire balls toward the advancing spider. After narrowly dodging several projectiles, his spider-sense went wild. He quickly changed his course, and attempted to swing hard to the left. He pulled hard on his webline as two large rolling balls of black fire careened toward him. He managed to evade the first, but was struck in his right side by the second. A screeching pain shot through his body as he fell to the ground and landed behind some foliage. He writhed in agony while looking down at his undamaged costume.

"It hurts so bad." he thought as he pulled up his suit and saw that a patch of his skin, about the size of a basketball, had turned black.

"Stop hiding and accept you fate!" Spider-Man summoned all his might and rose to his feet. With a pain filled effort, he shot one web at the approaching Dusk, bounding her hands together once more. The other webline struck a headstone. Spidey yanked hard, sending the stone sailing into Dusk, knocking her to the ground. Spider-Man had to fight to stay conscious as he swung off.

Mary Jane was making dinner when she heard the window open.

"Peter, you're home." she said as she walked into the living room. She gasped when she saw her husband laying on the floor, passed out. She ran to him and was horrified upon seeing the large black burn on his side.

Peter awoke about an hour later and was welcomed by the pain of his Hellfire burn.

"How do you feel?" MJ asked, very concerned.

"Not near as bad as I did earlier." he looked down at his wound. To his dismay, the burn had grown no smaller but at least the pain had subsided greatly. "But I'll feel a lot better when I take care of Dusk."

"But you're still hurt."

If I don't go, this could happen top someone else, or it could be worse."

Spider-Man had swung his way all over within five block radius of the cemetery with no sign of Dusk.

"This time I'm not going to assume she 'just went home'." he thought to himself. As he swung by an old, abandoned church, his spider-sense went off. He quickly shot a webline to his right and jerked himself out of the way of a rolling black flame.

"It's about time spider." the hero looked up to see Dusk standing on top of the church before she blasted a hole in the roof and jumped in. Spider-Man crawled up the wall and onto the roof. He then carefully crept into the hole.

"Well, if I die, at least I'm already at a church." Spidey thought to himself as he made his way down a long hallway that echoed his every step. As he neared the corner, his spider-sense prompted him to jump up and stick to the high arched ceiling. As the black flame thundered past him, he saw Dusk standing at the other end of the hallway. He quickly caught her with a webline and pulled hard, sending her flying past him and into a large mirror on the opposite end. When she fell to the ground, Spidey dropped to the floor and began to approach her. She quickly sat up and screamed as she let out a huge explosion of Hellfire in all directions. Spidey barely had time to make a web shield before he was pelted by fire and mirror fragments. Dusk got up and took off down a connecting hallway. As she fled, Spidey looked around at the scorched church hall before fixating his eyes on an undamaged angelic statue.

"Sister," he said to the sculpture. "You just gave me an idea." Spider-Man make his way to the main congregation room, swung up to the front and quickly put together his plan.

He had just finished when the thick, double doors leading into the room were blown off of their hinges. Dusk walked through them, her hands burning with the familiar black flame. Spider-Man stood his ground at the front of the room, ignoring his spider-sense.

"Say your prayers little spider." Dusk said as she brought her fists together. The Hellfire slithered around her, engulfing her entire body. By now Spidey's sixth sense was going wild, but he managed to subdue it, waiting for the right time. Dusk thrust her hands forward and a massive wave of fire burst forth, toppling pillars and shattering stained glass windows as it moved toward Spidey. The hero leapt out of the way and the flame immediately burnt through the white sheets behind him and struck the angelic statues he had assembled. Dusk's eyes opened wide as she watched her power reflect off of the monuments and head directly toward her. She only had time to gasp before being caught in the wave of flame, sailing out of the room and crashing into a rock wall. Spider-Man approached her. She was not moving. He placed his fingers on her neck.

"She's alive." he said with relief before he webbed her up. He walked out of the church with the young girl over his shoulder. He hung her upside down from a large statue of an angel and then used a nearby payphone to call the vault. When he hung up, he lifted his costume to see that his big black burn had disappeared, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Bio

Name: Dusk

Real Name: Danielle Thompson

height: 5' 5"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Green, black contacts

Hair: Brown, dyed black

Age: 18

Superhuman Powers: Ability to conjure Hellfire, a black flame in which she can manipulate into a various forms of attacks. Also capable of using Hellfire as a "thrust", being able to leap up to thirty feet and slowing her decent.

Source of Powers: Received demonic gift in exchange for her soul.

Special Skills: None

Weapons: None

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man, New Faces #2

Origin: Danielle was born into a loving, caring home. She grew up receiving all of the love a parent could give. At the age of 13, Danielle's mother and father were killed in a car accident on their way to pick her up from her grandparents. Upon hearing the news, she ran away and let her emotions take her over. At her parents funeral, she secretly attended, and as she watched her beloved mother and father lowered into the ground, her heart was also buried. From that point on, her only companion was hate. Until the age of 18 she was in and out of foster homes, had no friends and had taken on a "goth" appearance. On her 18th birthday she ran off and joined a satanic cult that had been terrorizing New York for quit some time. She found the closest thing to a home for the first time since her parents death. After a few months, the police and Spider-Man had apprehended all but three of the cult. The three, including Danielle continued causing trouble. Vandalism, mugging and grave violation. One night while partying in a grave yard and preparing to defile another corpse, Spider-Man interfered and brought two of the three to justice. Danielle managed to hide from the wall crawler, and as he left, wished for the power to rid the world of him. A mysterious tombstone offered her the chance to fulfill her desire. By relinquishing her soul, she was granted Hellfire. She adopted the name of Dusk and waits for the opportunity to destroy Spider-man.


	3. Family Ties

1Chapter 3. Family Ties

Two years ago.

A steamship on a mission to land the first person on Mars rocketed it's way past the Earth's moon.

"Ready for the cryo tubes?" an attractive redhead said to her flight partner.

"As always, sis." Simon and Cameron Fordyce. The best astronauts NASA has to offer. The bother/sister duo have flown more space missions than anyone else in the world. They lowered themselves into the cryogenic tubes that would put them into a frozen slumber until they reached their destination. They closed the lids and were instantly asleep, waiting for their arrival on the untouched planet. They never made it.

The present.

Jason Wickens was having a rotten day. He was barely getting by on his meager cabie salary and all of the people in this God forsaken city were lousy tippers. The air conditioner in his car has been broken for weeks and the cab company was to cheap to fix it. After an entire morning without a single fare, Jason had spent his lunch break stuck in a traffic jam on the Brooklyn Bridge. Sweat poured down his face as he hung his head out of the window in an attempt to cool off. He looked up to the sky and his eyes opened wide in surprise. A ball of flame was careening directly toward him. He sat there, unable to move, petrified in fear. People all around him had abandoned their cars and began a horrified stampede. The object soared over Jason's head, the heat nearly blistering his skin. It crashed loudly and began to skid down the bridge, knocking cars into the river below. It slowly began to stop as Jason emerged from his car. He began to head toward the wreckage.

"Is anyone there?" He yelled looking for survivors. The flames from the crashed ship had begun to subside when he neared it. He saw movement. On of the doors on the shuttle slowly opened.

"Are you O.K.?" Jason asked as he put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She spun quickly and thrust her palms into his chest. Searing hot flames erupted from her hands, catching Jason on fire and throwing him from the bridge into the water below. Cameron looked at her hands in shock, before remembering her brother.

"Simon!" She yelled as she frantically searched for her brother.

"I'm over here." Cameron ran over to the sound of her brothers voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think so, but I'm stuck." Cameron began to remove the scraps of metal that covered her brother. Her eyes widened when she uncovered him.

"What?" He asked before looking down. "Oh." His legs were encased in ice. He looked at his sister and the ice shattered, freeing him. Cameron grabbed his hand and the two fled, disappearing into the city.

Spider-Man perched high up on a support cable as he snapped a few more pictures of the wreck on the bridge. He would have been there sooner, but he had to catch a man that had been thrown from the bridge. He had already searched the wreckage for survivors and was perplexed that he hadn't found anything, not even a body. After a few more moments of thought, he swung off toward the Daily Bugle.

"Parker" J. Jonah Jameson screamed when Peter entered his office. "You are walking in here late for the last time. You're fired."

"Alright J.J." Peter said with a smile. "I'll just take these pictures of the Mars mission shuttle crash to another paper."

"What shuttle crash?" J.J. asked. Just then Robbie ran into the room.

"Jonah." he said. "A space shuttle just crash landed on the Brooklyn Bridge." Peter set the roll of film on J.J.'s desk and left his office with a smile. Jonah looked at the roll blankly before puffing on his cigar and tossing it at Robbie. Peter made his way out of the building with a smirk as a live news broadcast caught his attention. The camera swept over a large area as if it was on the top of a building. Several small fires had started all around the city. As of yet, no one had been injured but the quantity of blazes was far to high to be a mere coincidence.

"Probably just a gang trying to get on T.V." Peter thought to himself. "But I better stop them before someone gets hurt."

Sider-Man swung his way around the general area were the fires had sprung to life.

"No sign of anyone. They probably burnt themselves out." Spidey said to himself. He landed on the side of an old brick building. "Better head home before I stink up this costume again. Ol' MJ's probably getting tired of doing my laundry." He raised his hand to fire a webline when he heard a female voice shout.

"Two years! They left us out there for two years!" Spidey climbed the wall of the building to get a higher view. He looked down into a nearby alley and discovered were the noise was coming from. He jumped toward the alley and landed silently in the shadows beneath a fire escape. He continued to listen.

"Com'on sis, there's got to be a reason why they didn't come looking for us. There has to be. Besides, you've been throwing a fit for over an hour now."

"You're right, Simon. But at least I got to learn how to use this." Cameron quickly turned and hurled a ball of fire at a pile of garbage, sending flaming debris in all directions. Spider-Man moved slightly to the side to avoid getting garbage stains on his red and blue outfit.

"Yep," Simon replied. "While you were playing with matches," he put his hand on the wall next to him. "I figured this out." The wall was instantly frozen solid. Simon then flicked the bricks with his finger and it came tumbling down.

"All I can figure," Cameron said. "Is that we must have run across some kind of radiation while we were unconscious." Simon's eyes widened.

"Like the Fantastic Four! How cool is that? I mean, we're super heroes."

"Not yet." Cameron said. "First we need to take care of the men who sent us on that ill-fated mission. We could have easily been killed."

"You mean General Thomas Philp?"

"And Professor Cole Heller."

"How are we gonna do that?" Cameron held up a copy of the Daily Bugle. In big bold letters, the front page headline read, "PHILP AND HELLER ANNOUNCE SECOND MARS MISSION SHUTTLE TO LAUNCH TOMORROW." Flames danced in Cameron's eyes as the paper went up in a blaze.

"I don't know sis. You're talking about murder."

"No, I'm talking about righting a wrong. And when we're done, I promise, we will only try to use these powers for good."

"Alright." Simon agreed uneasily. His sister had never acted like this before.

"Okay kids," Spidey said as he emerged from the shadows. "Playtime's over."

"Wow!" Simon yelled in excitement. "I've always wanted to meet you. I can't believe that you're right here." He turned to his sister. "Isn't this awesome?"

"Thrilling." Cameron answered dryly as she crossed her arms.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Spidey said. "But I couldn't help but overhear some talk of revenge. That's not becoming of a pretty lady like yourself."

"It's none of your business." Cameron said as she willed fire to her hands. Spidey crouched down, ready for a fight.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked as he approached his sister. "That's Spider-Man. You don't wanna start with him, he's a legend." Peter could almost feel his ego growing.

"Better listen to your brother darlin'. I'd hate to have to take out a looker like you." Cameron's rage continued to grow on her face, before flames began to swirl down her legs and lift her off the ground.

"You're flying." Simon said as he covered his face from the heat. Spidey jumped back as the flames grew and grew. Her anger was feeding the fire. She let loose several blasts of scorching fire in the heroes direction. One quick leap and the wall crawler was out of harms way. Cameron began to hover in place, blasting away at the hero. Spidey continued to ricochet around the alleyway before clinging to the wall to Cameron's right side and rocketing in his attackers direction.

"It kills me to hit a girl." Spidey thought to himself. "Sometimes being hero isn't glamorous." Cameron turned to see a red and blue flash heading toward her. With no time to attack, she attempted to block the best she could. Just inches away from his target, Spider-Man was struck by a hard, cold chunk of ice that knocked him into a pile of garbage. He looked at Simon, whose eyes had clouded a light blue. His skin had paled, his once brown hair turned white and his breath was visible as if it were winter time in the big apple.

"What happened to all the adulation?" Spidey asked as he stood up, broken pieces of ice falling off of him.

"Sorry Spidey, blood runs thicker." he turned to his sister. "Let's get out of here."

"This isn't over." Cameron said as she soared off, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. Simon put his hand to his sides and let out a blast of cold air that launched him onto the top of a nearby roof. When he landed he looked down at Spider-Man and shrugged his shoulders before blasting off again after his sister.

"MJ's not gonna be happy." Spidey said as he looked down at his soiled attire. "Those two did a number on my suit." He bent down and picked up the half singed newspaper. "I'd better go home and clean up, I've got a shuttle launch to attend."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a uniformed man standing behind a podium on a small stage announced over the loudspeaker. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, the first five people to land on the untouched planet of Mars." Pictures began to snap at the five astronauts standing in front of the speaker. Spidey took a few pictures of his own as General Philp continued his speech.

"And now, the man responsible for the success of this historical mission, head of the space program, Professor Cole Heller." Applause rang out and more pictures were snapped. The professor drew a breath to speak when a large explosion erupted behind the small stage. Spidey quickly webbed his camera to the wall that he was clinging to and readied himself. Through the flames the shape of a woman could be seen, casually walking across the blaze. When she emerged, Spidey's eyes opened wide. Cameron had donned a very revieling orange and white costume that looked to be a part of her body. Her fiery red hair danced in the heat of the flames.

"Who do you think you are?" General Philp yelled.

"You don't remember?" Cameron asked, flames engulfing her clenched fist. "You left us out in space to die."

"Us?" Professor Heller nervously asked. When he finished speaking, the flames were instantly extinguished.

"That's right." Simon said as he emerged from the smoke, hair white and breath freezing in the air.

"The Fordyces!" Philp yelled in surprise. "How is this possible?"

"You can call us Flare and Cryogen." Cameron said, flames dancing in her eyes. "And it is possible because we were left to die in the cold reaches of space. No one came for us."

"An unforseen glitch caused a malfunction in the guidance system." Professor Heller nervously said. "You veered to far of course to be tracked."

"Shut-up!" Flare yelled as fire erupted from her body. "It's time to right the wrong that was done to us." She reeled her right arm back to throw the fire at her helpless victims, when an expertly aimed webline extinguished the blaze. Spider-Man leapt into view.

"Nice outfit, darlin'. What does your brother think of it." After he finished speaking, a tingling sensation prompted Spidey to backflip out of the way of a large chunk of jagged ice. "Thank you spider sense." he thought as he watched the ice shatter on the concrete.

"I'll handle him sis," Cryogen said to Flare. "You take care of your business." Flare turned to see Philp and Heller fleeing to a nearby hanger. She rose off the ground and pursued her prey. Spidey tried to swing her way, but was stopped by a wall of ice, causing him to land on the ground..

"Don't make me hurt you." the icey villain said to Spidey.

"I was about to tell you the same thing. It doesn't have to go down like this."

"I would do anything for my sister. Even take out my hero." Cryogen punched the ground, sending thousands of jagged icicles jutting up from the ground. Spidey jumped to the side, narrowly evading the attack. He shot out a webline and attempted to swing up. Cryogen sent a wave of cold that shattered the web, causing Spidey to land on the ground. He shot out another line that grazed by Cryogen head.

"You missed."

"Or did I?" Spidey gave a hard tug. Cryogen turned around to see the wall of ice that he had used to stop the hero falling toward him. He quickly encased his fists in ice and hit the wall with all his strength, destroying it. Spidey jumped in and was able to hit Cryogen with a hard right hand, causing him to stagger backwards. Blue blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with his hand and smiled at the wall crawler. A cold wind began to swirel around Cryogen as pieces of ice began to cling to his body. In a matter of seconds, Cryogen created a protective shield of ice. Spidey leapt in and assaulted his foe with a series of punches and kicks that had no effect. Cryogen took a quick back swing that knocked the hero to the ground. Spidey quickly got up and jumped onto a large metal structure next to the space shuttle. Cryogen instantly froze the structure, causing it to crumble under it's own weight. Spidey pushed himself off as fast as he could, flipped around and came down hard with his feet onto Cryogen's face. He then pushed off back into the air, webbed a falling piece of ice and steel and swung it around, smashing it into the side of the villain's head, cracking his protective shield. Cryogen charged Spider-Man, who land on the ground and crouched down. The ice man reeled his fist back in a final blow. Spidey expertly dodged to his right, the ice fist grazing his chest, and swung hard with his left hand. The blow exploded the ice from the face of Cryogen and he toppled to the ground, unconscious.

"Stop hiding you cowards." Flare said as she blew up more pieces of machinery in the hanger. She turned to see the two trying to escape in a jeep. "There you are." She shot out a flame that engulfed the engine. Philp and Heller sprinted away as the vehicle exploded behind them.

"Hold on there hot stuff." Spidey said. Didn't your parents teach you not to play with fire. Flare bombarded Spider-Man with several fire balls that he was able to dodge.

"You will not keep me from my revenge." she yelled as she continued the assault.

"Oh my." Spidey said as he dodged another attack. "You are ugly when you're angry." Flare screamed as fire covered her body. The heat she was producing was extreme enough to melt nearby steel. The blaze continued to grow, forcing Spidey out of the hanger. He sighed in relief as he seen Philp and Heller run out of the back of the building. Soon, the hanger was burnt to the ground as the flames intensified. The orb of fire that surrounded Flare was growing increasingly fast. Spidey was at a lose of what to do.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cryogen said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Your darling sister is going to destroy the entire city if she keeps growing at that rate."

"The whole city? No, she can't."

"It looks like she's going to." The two were beginning to feel the heat, even hundreds of feet away. Cryogen once again encased his head in ice.

"Throw me in."

"What?"

"Throw me in." Cryogen repeated, more urgently.

"You'll be destroyed."

"Maybe, but she has to be stopped." Spidey reluctantly shot webbing around Cryogen's waist.

"Are you sure about this?." Spidey said.

"I've always wanted to be a hero. I'm just doing what you would do in my place." Spidey began to spin Cryogen in a large circle. Faster and faster before finally releasing it. The ice man sailed through the air at his sister. His armor began to melt as he soared into the wall of flame. He put his fists out in front of him and blasted sub-zero temperatures out of his hands. The cold was instantly snuffed out but in caused his armor to melt slightly slower. Spidey watched as Cryogen disappeared from sight into the flames. Suddenly, blue fire erupted from the core of the blaze. It made it's way to the exterior, extinguishing the heat as it ran along. The blue flames exploded out and froze. Spidey looked in amazement as the once scorching blaze had turned into shattering pieces of ice. He made his way to the center to see Cryogen back to human form, lying on his back and Flare on her side, propped up by an elbow. She slowly crawled to her brother, who was barely breathing.

"Simon!" She yelled. "He's dying." She looked up at Spider-Man. "Help him."

"There's nothing I can do." he replied. Fire appeared in her eyes.

"Do something." The fire left her. She looked down.

"Please don't leave me." Her brother let out on last frozen breath. Simon was dead and her powers died with him. Spidey swung away as authorities came to arrest the weeping Flare and place Cryogen in a body bag.

Bio

Name: Flare

Real Name: Cameron Fordyce

height: 5' 4"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Blue, Red when active

Hair: Red

Age: 24

Superhuman Powers: The ability to create and control fire in a variety of projectiles and use it for flight. She also possesses an extremely powerful "Super Nova" attack.

Source of Powers: Exposure to radiation in deep space.

Special Skills: Expert pilot.

Weapons: None.

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man, New Faces #3

Name: Cryogen

Real Name: Simon Fordyce

height: 6' 1"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Eyes: Blue, entire eye light blue when active

Hair: Brown, white when active

Age: 22

Superhuman Powers: Ability to instantly freeze the air surrounding him into a variety of attacks. Is also capable of creating a cold thrust of air to propel himself up to 40 feet into the air and covering parts or the whole of his body on an ice armor that is hundreds of times stringer than natural ice.

Source of Powers: Exposure to radiation in deep space.

Special Skills: Engineering genius.

Weapons: None

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man, New Faces #3

Origin: Simon and Cameron Fordyce spent their youth dreaming of going into space and by the age of 19 and 21 were accepted into the NASA space exploration program. After only three years, the brother sister duo were chosen to pilot a shuttle destined for the untouched planet of Mars. During the mission, they entered cryogenic tubes that would keep them asleep as they made the six month long trip to the red planet. Only days into the mission, contact was lost with the shuttle. After two years without a response from the astronauts or the shuttle, Simon and Cameron were presumed dead.


	4. Breathless

Chapter 4. Breathless

"Hey, Shannon." A voice called over the radio. "How we lookin'?" A man by the name of Shannon Ingram reached his hand down to his chest and keyed the mic to his radio.

"Almost there." He replied as he used his other hand to signal the crane that was lifting a huge drum into place. He was standing on top of a large structure and could see most of the refinery. He had worked there for fifteen and was a model employee. He had never taken a sick day or left on vacation. He is one of the few people on Earth that truly loves his job. He signaled the crane driver to slowly lower the load. He was a new operator with very little experience. Shannon had requested someone else that he had worked with many times over the years, but he was tied up at the moment. The load jerked a little as it was lowered. He hadn't yet developed the soft touch that his position required.

"New guys." Shannon said to himself as he shook his head. He failed to notice that one of the straps that held the several ton drum aloft had torn slightly when the heavy load jerked. Shannon made a fist and signaled for him to stop. Once again, the drum jerked to a halt. Shannon, again shaking his head looked around for his final check before completely lowering the drum. When his eyes rested upon the rigging, they widened. As he watched, the strap broke, sending the drum ripping through the others and careening toward the ground. He watched as people began to flee no one seemed to care that he was still up there. The drum crashed it's way through several live lines and crippled the structure. There was no way for Shannon to escape. Alarms all over the refinery were sounding and workers were running for their lives. The broken pipes were releasing huge amounts of Hydrogen Sulfide, an extremely poisonous gas. As he received a lungfull of the gas, an explosion below propelled a small amount of radiation up at him. Everyone who witnessed the terrible accident claimed that they saw him vaporized.

"I can't believe that only one person was killed in that refinery accident three days ago." Peter said as him and M J sat on the couch, watching the news coverage of the cleanup effort.

"You know full well that Spider-Man had a part to play in that." She replied, snuggling closer to him.

"It was just blind luck that I happened to be in the area. If I had just been there sooner, no one would have died."

"Don't blame yourself. Even the almightily Spider-Man can't be everywhere at once."

"Well as long as I'm here with you."

"You're such a dork."

"Okay boys." The shift foreman said. "Let's pack it in. Night shift's coming." The crew began to pick up their coats and lunch pails and began to leave the cleanup area of the refinery. Between shifts, the area was not populated for only ten to fifteen minutes. As the last day shifter headed out, a dark yellow gas began to emerge from the rubble. No one was around to notice it began to converge together.

"What is that?" The night shift foreman had come in a few minutes early. Had this happened any other day, he would still be alive.

"Trapped pocket of H2S gas claims another life." Jonah read the headline of the paper aloud. "What is H2S?"

"It's used in oil refining to remove metallic and organic impurities." Peter said as he entered his boss's office.

"Whatever genius. I don't pay you for science lessons."

"You hardly pay me at all."

"You'll get what I give." J. J. held out his hand. Parker placed in it a file that contained several more pictures of Spider-Man. "What are you waiting for? Get out. Go get me some coffee or something."

"You know what makes this job worth while? You're cheerful disposition." As he left, Parker was somewhat troubled by what he had heard. He picked up the latest _Bugle _and began to read about the second refinery death.

"Hmm." He thought to himself. "His gas monitor never went off but the autopsy revealed that is how he died. It's almost like the gas was concentrated only in his nose and mouth." He leaned back in his chair.

"PARKER! Were's my coffee." A breeze blew into the open window next to were Peter had been sitting.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." Spidey said to himself as he stealthily swung his way around the refinery later that night. He clung to the side of a tall tower and watched the night shift continue their cleanup effort. He yawned beneath his mask and pulled up the sleeve of his costume to look at his watch. 8:53 PM.

"M J should be home by now. I'll hang out for another minute before I head out." Just as he finished his thought, his spider sense went off. "Me and my thoughts. I should've left." He watched as yellow gas began to seep through the wreckage. "Oh it's just some trapped gas. I better go warn everyone." As he swung down to ground level he could not believe his eyes. The gas had taken a human form. It looked like a ghost surrounded by poisonous gas. It made it's way behind a worker who was shoveling away, not knowing that death loomed over him.

"Look out!" As he swung down, he caught the man in the back with a webline and pulled him away from the living cloud. The workers all looked at the figure in the yellow gas and began to run. Spider-Man landed in front of it. "Rotten eggs." He thought. "That's a sure sign of H2S." The cloud looked in the heroes direction.

"He fella," Spidey said. "Who're you supposed to be? Gasman? Or maybe...Fluterblast? Oh, I know. It's Flatulous, isn't it?"

"You mock my sorrow? Do you find it humorous that I was left to die while everyone else fled for their meaningless lives?"

"You're Shannon Ingram."

"How astute of you, Spider-Man. Now get out of the way or breathe the death of Sulfide."

"I can't just stand idle while you and your stink run rampant."

"Then you will be the next to die." Sulfide flew at Spidey with incredible speed, he was barely able to evade the attack. He jumped up and swung to a nearby smoke stack. Sulfide caught him up there with a fist to the face. Spidey dodged another and jumped back down to the ground.

"Looks like he can make himself tangible. Maybe I can make that work." He stood his ground and waited for the villain to attack again. Spidey managed to duck under another fist and hit Sulfide with an uppercut to the jaw. He tried another swing, but this one passed right through his head. The H2S was beginning to enter the superhero's body. Spider-Man shot out a webline and escaped the poison. It took several breaths to expel the gas from his lungs.

"I hardly inhaled any of that stuff and I almost went down." He was so busy trying to get his breath back that Sulfide was able to make his way in front of him and strike him in the face yet again. Spider-Man was sent careening into a live steam line. It broke and gave the hero a burn on his right shoulder. The steam fired out of the pipe and hit Sulfide square in the chest. He seemed to be injured by it and he soared off and into the city. Spider-Man's shoulder was in a great deal of pain as he tried to keep up with his new adversary. Sulfide was flying along the sides of buildings, taking corners at such a pace, that the webslinger was having to muster all of his strength so as not to loose him. The gaseous villain then took a nose dive and entered a sewer vent on the side of the street.

"He's just not giving me a break." Spidey landed on the street and pulled open a sewer cover before entering Manhattan's underground.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the smell of this place." The hero began to cautiously make his way along the old brick waterways, a stagnant smell hung in the air. "Pretty smart. Down here, his smell isn't as easily discernable." Just then, his spider sense buzzed in his brain and he leapt up and grabbed onto the ceiling, barely averting another attack. Spidey pushed off of the bricks with his feet and came down on the back of Sulfide's head with both fists. He once again made himself intangible and began to filter his way through bars that were mortared into the wall.

"C'mon now," Spider-Man said as he ripped the bars from the wall. "Play fair." Sulfide continued to phase though the rusted iron bars while his pursuer tore his way through them, hot on his trail. They eventually emerged in the middle of the subway tracks. Sulfide stopped and turned toward the hero.

"You ready to give up?" Spidey said, trying to cover up the fact that he was out of breath. Without a word, Sulfide's arms reached all the way to the wall crawler and wrapped around his head. Spidey's eyes stung while he tried to hold his breath. As his nemesis attempted to get away, Sulfide closed in on him, made himself tangible and held him in place, H2S still circling the heroes head.

"Hear that?" Sulfide whispered. The sound of the subway making it's way toward them rumbled in the spider's ears. Just as it neared, Spider-Man thrust his head back and hit Sulfide in the face with the back of his skull. The grip was loosened enough to were Spidey, near blacking out from lack of oxygen, was able to escape and leap to safety. The subway roared through Sulfide, breaking up his gaseous form. Spider-Man coughed, trying to fill his body once again with air.

"I never thought sewer air could taste so good." He picked his head and his eyes fell upon his adversary, whole again. The corners of his mouth turned upright in an evil smile. Spider-Man backed up slightly into a hot pipe. He was burned a little again.

"Our game is at an end, Spider. Take a deep breath and it will be over before you know it."

"You know something, sulphur head? You're a gas." Spidey thrust his elbow into the hot pipe behind him, cracking it. Steam rushed out of it, forcing Sulfide back in pain. The hero was burned again as he ducked under the heat. He could almost feel his skin blistering.

"Is it cold in here? I better turn up the heat." He kicked upward and broke out a chunk of the pipe. More steam forced it's was out, dissipating the villain even more. Sulfide tried to flee, but Spidey shot a webline that went through his head and stuck to another pipe behind him. With a swift tug, Sulfide was bathed in steam on both sides, the sound of it flowing out covering up the villain's cries. Spidey rolled out of the heat and watched as he evaporated into the air. He slumped onto the floor and sat down for a moment. He felt the area of his burns through his costume.

"That stings a little. Hope Mary Jane has some of that green burn ointment." Spider-Man exited the sewers just as the city workers made their way to the busted steam lines to investigate.

At home, M J had finished dressing Peter's numerous burns while he told her the story.

"Five new faces in just one week?"

"Yeah, it's been a crazy few days. I think Mr. Spider-Man is going to take the rest of the night off."

"Well," M J said as she put her arms around her husband's neck. "He's earned it."

The End

Bio

Name: Sulfide

Real Name: Shannon Ingram

height: (before transformation) 6' 5" (after transformation) Unknown, no legs

Weight: (before transformation) 265 lbs. (after transformation) Unknown

Eyes: (before transformation) Brown (after transformation) Yellow

Hair: (before transformation) Brown (after transformation) None

Age: 36

Superhuman Powers: Body comprised entirely of Hydrogen Sulfide (H2S) gas. Capable of flight and can force his body though even microscopic cracks. With a matter of will power, he can force himself to become tangible, though his normal state is that of a gas. He is also capable of spreading out his molecules allowing him to change size and extend his body an indefinite amount.

Source of Powers: Bombarded with H2S gas and a small amount of radiation.

Special Skills: None

Weapons: None

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man, New Faces #4

Origin: Shannon Ingram was performing a routine activity at his job in a refinery, until a freak accident caused a huge piece of equipment to fall from a crane. Shannon was exposed to the deadly gas Hydrogen Sulfide. As he took in a breath of it, he was hit by a small amount of radiation that was also released in the accident. His body was wracked with pain as he was transformed into the villain Sulfide. As he writhed in agony, he watched as everyone around him ran for their own lives, not even attempting to help him. Angered by their selfish acts, he became murderous, deciding that people only care about themselves and deemed them unfit to live.


End file.
